versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain America
One of Marvel's oldest characters dating as far back as the 1940's, Steven Grant Rogers also known as Captain America was a frail young man enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum to aid the United States government's efforts in World War II. Near the end of the war, he was trapped in ice and survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day. Although Captain America often struggles to maintain his ideals as a man out of his time with its modern realities, he remains a highly respected figure in his community which includes becoming the long-time leader of the Avengers. Background Born July 4th in 1920, Steve Rogers was the child of poor Irish immigrants, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. He had a frail youth, however, a strong sense of duty and honor. Soon, however, his father died and when he grew up to his teens, his mother died of pneumonia. When World War II broke out, Steve was alone. And seeing how the Nazis were destroying Europe made him feel like he needed to do something. When he tried to attend the military, though, he was rejected due to his frail body and sickly nature. Hearing about the boy's attempt, General Chester Phillips decided to talk to him about the experiment known as Project Rebirth. Steve accepted the offer and after weeks of tests, he was finally administered with the Super-Soldier Serum. His body and mind grew much more powerful and he was deemed as successful. However, a Nazi spy killed the doctor responsible for the project, leaving Steve as the only Super-Soldier ever developed during World War II. He immediately began training, both physical and mental, as his mind was being filled with false information in case of being captured by the enemy. He was being stuffed with info such as him having a brother and it would take until much later in his life that he remembered the truth. He was given the legendary white, blue and red costume alongside the disc-shaped shield made of Vibranium. He soon met a friend, Bucky Barnes and the two became inseparable friends during the War. On their last mission, however, Bucky was presumed dead when the two tried to stop a bomb-armed plane drone. The two fell into the freezing Arctic waters and the Captain was frozen solid, due to the Super-Soldier Serum protecting his bodily fluids from crystallization. Years and years later, Steve was discovered by the superhero team named Avengers. When they put him on a table, discussing what they should do with him, he burst out of the block of ice. Confused and scared, he soon met Nick Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury reminded Rogers of his WWII past and after some time of getting used to the modern times, he was accepted as the leader of the Avengers. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(Can knock out Deadpool with one punch. Has consistently stalemated Wolverine), '''Far Higher with Shield Bash/Throw (His shield has, on occasion, damaged/dented Iron Man's armors, and decapitated Ultron) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, '''with Speed of Light reactions (One of the fastest "Street-level" Marvel heroes, matching the likes of Black Panther, Daredevil, Spider-Man, and Iron Fist. Can casually dodge and block bullets without even looking, as he simply "Sees faster". Has thrown his Shield at speeds faster than a flying ICBM Missile, reacted to Ultrasonic-Wave based attacks, a ship crashing into orbit, and blocked Electro's lightning. Can react to his own Shield thrown at him and react to Hawkeye's arrows.), '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level '''(Scaling from his own feats, and also Deadpool and Wolverine), '''Multi-Galaxy '''to Universe Level''' with Shield (His shield is made of a highly resistant Proto-Adamantium/Vibranium metal, allowing it to endure the full-power of Thor without damage. His shield has since been repaired after it was broken in the storyline Fear Itself, and enhanced with Uru metal that makes it stronger and more durable than before) Hax: 'Precognition and Durability Negation; Resistances to Poisons, Drugs and Toxins, Telepathy; Magic-based Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Illusions, and Radiation, 'Intelligence: Genius Intellect. The Super-Soldier Serum greatly enhanced Captain America's mind, allowing him to absorb information faster than an ordinary person. Is one of the most brilliant military minds on Earth, having studied numerous different tactics from across history; Possesses an Eidetic-Memory; Is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest spies, rivaling Nick Fury himself; Has mastered every single Martial Arts known to man, and virtually every weapon as well. Has mastered a 0-Gravity centered Alien martial arts in minutes, becoming more skilled than alien warriors who have trained in it for decades, and can also master new weapons in seconds according to Beast. Has had decades of fighting experience fighting against opponents of all kinds, and has successfully led the Avengers for around a decade or more. Spent over 100 Years in a time-loop fighting against Korvac's Galactic Empire, and kept the memories of the event. Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours on-end without stopping. Can endure 12 hours of torture without flinching. His Metabolism is so fast that he rarely gets tired, and it also makes him incapable of getting drunk) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as strong, fast, and agile as a human can be without being considered superhuman. He possesses powers superior to any Olympic-level athlete to have ever competed. Also, the SSS is definite, meaning even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his powers would weaken. Dr. Keith Kincaid theorized that as long as some of the serum remains in Rogers' body, it would be able to reproduce it and sustain Rogers' powers. * Peak Human Strength: Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, consistently able to sustain lifts of 800 lbs (363 kg). This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 20 ft (6 m) out in a single bound, and 10 ft (3 m) into the air without a running start, though when really pushed, he might be able to leap even greater heights than 10 ft. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, throw his shield with enough force to dislodge the turret ring of a tank, yank a small helicopter out of the air using a grappling hook and cable, overcome the pulling power of two modified motorcycles, wield a heavy bench-press barbell like it was a light-weight weapon, prevent enough concrete rubble to make a fallout shelter from crushing him with help from his shield, remove a large stone block from a wall using chains, topple a large statue while trying to break the chains that tied him to it,154 smash wooden columns with his fist, lift up a heavy utility pole, and a large steel beam, as well as breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. * Peak Human Speed: Rogers can move at speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, being capable of running at a sustained 30 mph (48 kph); however, he has shown capacity to sprint at twice that pace over shorter distances when necessary, such as when he was able to complete a 40-yard dash in 3.82 seconds, or a mile in a minute. * Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as a nearby explosion, a collapsed building after having been smash through many solid walls and floors by the Red Skull, a fall from several stories, like the time he landed on a car from 2000 feet, or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury. * Peak Human Agility: His agility is enhanced to be greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobat. He can perfectly coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He is quick to block bullets with his shield while both on the ground and while falling. He has been seen leaping across rooftops and using a street pole to fling himself onto the top of a building. * Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, ten times faster than normal humans, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point blank range, from multiple shooters simultaneously as well as laser beams. * Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles; he is unable to feel the fatigue toxins flowing through his body, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream. At one time, he was able to sprint for over 5 miles without any sign of fatigue. He could also resist the freezing cold waters of the Arctic while constantly holding his breath for at least an hour while searching for D-Man. * Accelerated Healing: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. Rogers furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to typical terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect. Rogers' ability to heal is so great that his eyes regenerated after having been incapacitated by Arnim Zola's Robotic Body; furthermore, he survived a bullet to the head, though he was unconscious for at least six weeks, and Alisande Morales surmised that Rogers recovered partially due to sheer willpower. * Peak Mental Processing: His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Rogers can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. * Peak Human Senses: Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them, as if time itself is standing still. He was able to hear trucks driving by from far away, as well. * Advanced Longevity: The SSS halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. This was tested when he spent a decade in Dimension Z, yet returned to Earth the same day with no noticeable signs of aging. Equipment * Captain America's Shield: Steve Rogers' greatest and most iconic weapon as Captain America is his shield. Made from a Proto-Adamantium / Vibranium Alloy that has never been duplicated, the shield is one of the most durable items in the universe, being capable of taking full-powered attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, and Silver Surfer without even suffering a small-dent. Furthermore, the Shield also absorbs most-kinetic energy from impacts due to its Vibranium component, which is why Captain America doesn't get sent flying when he blocks attacks from such powerful opponents. The shield is also highly aerodynamic, receiving minimal wind resistance and deflection of path, which combined with Steve Rogers' inhuman precision and skill makes it a highly efficient throwing weapon. * Captain America Suit: The uniform that Steve Rogers wears as Captain America. The suit is made of Kevlar, Nomex and Light-weight Titanium, as has displayed various capabilities such as: Being Bulletproof, water and fire retardant, resistant to electricity, immune to vampire bites, and resistant to piercing weapons. It also contains a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, and an imbued Universal Translator. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Threw the mutant Big Bertha, who weighs 750 kilograms * Held up a collapsing skyscraper twice * Pulled a mini-helicopter out of the air * Snapped a man's neck with a single punch, making it turn 180 degrees * Breaks through a block of ice * The forces of Captain America's striking strength is strong enough to trigger a bullet to shoot * Can punch, rip, and tear through durable metals of robots and androids alike with ease * Beat Nuke to a bloody pulp, a mutant who could tank gunfire, grenades, and explosions (Nuke's bones have been replaced with advanced cybernetic components, granting him superhuman strength of an unrevealed limit) * Brought down steel doors while being shot (as a rocket was about to launch, held the blast door open by pushing the machinery responsible for opening the hatch) * Threw an anchor that dug into a runaway speedboat * Broke a statue made of stone with the chains that stuck him to it * Lifts 2200 lbs (About 1.1 Short Tons) during a workout * Restrained Wolverine * Threw a bike with enough force to crush a truck * Ripped a tree out of the ground and picked it up * Can casually push a Bulldozer across a football field in less than 15 seconds * Shattered a wall with his punches * Can break a mini-submarine's window while underwater * Pushed a Nazi in a power armor far enough to save him from a laser * Broke out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. containment device * Can throw people many feet in the air * Once threw a man out of the water while being in it himself * Knocked down a heavily armored soldier by throwing his shield * Can send people flying with kicks and shield bashes * Threw Ultron into a pillar, shattering a good portion of it * Threw two guys through a wall electromagnetic * Casually lifted a motorcycle with three women on it * Can throw his shield well enough for it to catch up, outspeed and cut through an ICB Missile, which can travel from 13 to 15 thousand mph * Took down Rhino * Overpowered an entire room full of Asgardian Trolls Speed/Reactions * A casual bullet-timer * Can dodge bullets from multiple angles at once * Could move faster then the eye could track, blitzing people before they have a moment's notice to react * Moves so fast, he vanished in front of enemy soldiers and reappears behind them * Was described to be moving faster than human perception to the point where it appeared time was standing still * Can move faster than the speed of thought * An Atlantean couldn't keep up with him * Blocked point-blank gunfire * After he's been surrounded and attacked with a flamethrower, jumps away faster than the opponents could react * Outran Diamondback * Dodged close-range energy attacks from Crossbones * Landed on a moving plane after being punched into the sky * Blocked bullets, which were already fired, by throwing his shield * Dodged blasts from Ultron * Caught up to a mini-submarine by swimming * Blocked a punch from behind * Can easily dodge lasers, even in Zero Gravity * Dodged the explosion of tripwires after he stepped on them * Can run 60 miles per hour (96.6 kph) * Once reacted to a relativistic Builder's ship before it hit him * Took down 4 Nazi soldiers in less than 7 seconds Durability/Endurance * Comparable to the likes of Deadpool, who survived smashing into an asteroid * Can survive being blasted in the face with a helicarrier engine * Took on an entire army after carving a hole in his own chest * Doesn't flinch after falling from a plane with enough force to crush a car * Tanked Gambit's point-blank explosion * Took a hit from Namor hitting him with his own shield * A doctor said he has no broken bones after being beaten down by Red Skull in a mech and having a building collapsed on top of him * Survived a plane crash without his shield * Was completely fine after being shot seven times in one arm without his suit * Got blasted off by a grenade explosion and flew through a bus * Can take a huge amounts of beatings from Ian Zola and while also suffering from the Zola virus Skill/Intelligence * Unofficial leader of the Avengers * Was worthy enough to pick up Mjolnir * One of the main reasons Nazis were defeated during the second World War * Foiled HYDRA's plans for world domination multiple times * Fought off multiple alien invasions * Is known as the American symbol of justice all around the world * Consistently ranked as one of the greatest martial artists in the Marvel Universe next to the likes of Black Panther, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Wolverine, Elektra, Psylocke, and many more * Adept at every form of hand to hand combat known to man * Has knowledge of pressure points fighting * Decimated three Super Soldiers with little to no difficulty (Note: that these henchmen were enhanced by the same Super Soldier serum that gave Steve his enhanced physicality) * Defeated three Atlantean assassins at once * Back in World War II, stalemated T'Chaka, T'Challa's father * Took down Gambit while talking to Tony Stark * Gone toe-to-toe with and defeated Cache, an opponent who knows every martial art in the world * Stomped Batroc The Leaper * Defeats Lady Deathstrike * Fought off a team of "Cape Killers" (A group created for taking down and arresting unregistered superheroes during the Civil War) * Took down a superhuman boxer * Beats two Super-Soldiers after being depowered * Throughout his career, has infiltrated many highly secured bases, areas, and buildings undetected * Can skillfully fly just about any flying vehicle, jet/plane, or motor * Capable of efficiently using just about any weapon he could get his hands on Powerscaling Shaped by his intensive physical military training and years of combat experience coupled with the enhancements of his Super Soldier Serum and martial arts skills. Captain America is among one of the top tier Marvel Street Levelers, able to fight on equal footing with Black Panther, Wolverine, Daredevil, and Iron Fist, and to a lesser extent, Spider-Man. Daredevil, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Iron Fist all display microseconds reaction times and Captain America consistently keeps pace in his fights with all four of them, easily putting his combat and reaction speed around their's. Captain America is also typically depicted as being physically superior to Deadpool and those around his level, as he has been strong enough to one-shot the latter with a single punch. With his Shield being made of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium, Captain America's shield is virtually indestructible as even Marvel Heralds characters like Thor and Hulk are unable to break it. Along with that, his shield possesses enough cutting power to bypass through the durability of Heralds characters such as being able to decapitate the likes of Hulk and Ultron as well as damage Iron Man's armor. In addition the Star-Spangled Avenger developed a sort of "6th Sense" over the years, both due to the Serum's enhancements and his own immense experience. Which allows for him to adapt instinctively to every situation, every fighting style to the point of being able to outright sense incoming attacks and reacting to them. Making almost impossible to sneak up on or use unconventional tactics to gain the upper hand on him. Even when he has been stripped of his Serum's enhancements, Captain America has still been shown to be a skilled, resourceful, and improvised fighter that is not to be underestimated. Weaknesses *If someone was to get rid of his shield, Rogers can get killed quite easily by an opponent of similar strength and skill *High levels of brute force, matter manipulation, and reality warping can break the shield (although that could only be achieved by powerful gods) *Uniform has its weak and unarmored spots, such as his chin, mouth and eyes Source * Steven Rogers (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Captain America (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Captain America serves DEATH BATTLE justice! | Deviantart (Captain America Bio by DeathBattleDino) * Respect Captain America (Earth 616) | Reddit Respect Thread * Captain America - The Living Legend: A Tribute | Vs Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Disney Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists